<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until It Is Done by bagelistrying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177416">Until It Is Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying'>bagelistrying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of descriptions, Boss Battle, Doomguy being epic, Final Battle, Gen, Khan Maykr being mean, Monologue, Short &amp; Sweet, and dramatic, descriptions, good vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doom Slayer finally approaches the Khan Maykr. Though Samuel continues to warn him, he does not stop or step back, until it is done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until It Is Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like descriptions, you’re in the right place! I’m in love with the Khan Maykr’s design, it’s so frickin cool, and I wanted to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Samuel’s voice hummed in his ear, low and smooth, but clearly concerned. “She is near.” He stepped onto the platform, gun slung over his shoulder. The platform tore from the vines that bound it, gears grinding against each other inside as it rose to the island in the sky. Around him, lime brushstroke clouds swirled anxiously in her presence. A metal archway marked the entrance to the arena, woven with ivy that gripped faded white plating. Porcelain statues of her stood on either side, the orange orb in their chests ebbing and cracking with static.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, she cannot let you leave this place alive.” The voice fell silent as he stepped through the archway, fading as another, stronger being’s voice flooded the arena and a figure rose from the ground, dominating the scene against the background of silvery comets and aqua lighting running through the velvet sky like human veins- a reminder that he was but a man, and she was, well, not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For millennia we have survived. Made others sacrifice in the name of our prosperity, so that they in turn may find redemption.” He stared up at her through the bloodstained face of his helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirtied white, mechanical ram’s horns framed a slim, angelic face, amber eyes upturned and sly like a cat on the hunt. Thin, silver lines of metal replaced her cheekbones and ran down her chiseled jaw to her neck, which exposed more metal, vertebrae-like structures. The spinal design ran over a flexible crimson replacement for muscles, which shimmered from under her synthetic exoskeleton at her elbows and wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her neck down, the structure created what vaguely resembled a long, formal dress, but did not flow in the raging storm around them. It was hemmed with more cold, metallic trim, fading off her figure with no sign of feet or legs beneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Centered perfectly above her stomach was a glowing orange sphere of light that writhed within itself, its tendrils of electricity reaching out to grasp the tense air or jump across the silver wires lacing its socket. She reached out with long fingers, thin bunches of wires exposed beneath, and her gaze hardened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you, a human, once a mortal, to defy our traditions?” She lowered her head, both hands pressed over the orb in her chest. As she clenched them into fists and spread her arms to her side, the plates on her shoulders rattled and unfolded, springing out into enormous glowing wings as the lightning flickered around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmering structures held up a golden, feather like material spun with lines of orange and red. It shimmered and throbbed in place as she rose further off the ground, preparing to attack. In response, he adjusted his helmet. Swinging it back into his hands, he cocked his gun. He was no mortal.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Yesterday, I posted an animal crossing fic and figured this was a nice jump from that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>